


Ҩne and a half wolf

by stupidpistachio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Slow Build, Teasing, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidpistachio/pseuds/stupidpistachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <sup>The alpha pack is in town due to the kanima lurking around. One alpha gets Dereks attention a little more then the others and Stiles doesn’t get why she annoys him so much.<br/>~</sup>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Ҩne and a half wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around middle of season 2

“Party’s here!” Stiles shouted out when he stepped over the threshold of Derek Hales flat, Scott right behind him.  
Derek – standing by the couch while Erica and Boyd sat in the two armchairs on the sides - glared at him. Annoyance and impatience in his face – thus Dereks normal face. Ha. Stiles cracked himself up sometimes. In his mind - Party of one. Hells yes. “Your late” he said firmly and looked at the couch where well.. the alpha pack was seated.  
“Aww! You’ve missed me, honey cakes?” he teased approaching were they were seated In the middle of the living room, direction towards Derek- going for a hug. Derek rolled his eyes pushing him away by the head then looked at Scott.  
The alphas looked a little taken aback, clearly not used to stiles being.. stiles. But that’s alright. Stiles forgave them.  
“Stiles was apparently about to die of hunger so we had to drive by taco bell real quick” he explained and just the opening “stiles was” seemed to explain it all because they lost interest.  
“I was! I haven’t eaten since.. breakfast ! and that only contained of one tiny toast! Starvation is a big problem in our country” he would of sat down next to one of the alphas but.. he liked being alive so he waited till the best friend supernatural shield took a seat then sat right next to him. Getting comfortable placing the content of the amazing, greasy bag in front of him on the glass table. He could literally hear Derek tense up when he put the Dr pepper on the table without a coaster. He took out the heavenly taco in his hands. Looking at it with admiration. Placing it halfway up to his mouth when realizing no one was talking. He looked up. All eyes on him. He took the taco out of his face.  
“Don’t mind me.. Im just gonna” he nodded at the taco earning a classic Derek glare. “Okey so the..“ Derek began *crunch-crunch* and there was the glare again. Stiles trying to chew less.. noticeable. While Derek’s going on about the newest update on the kanima Stiles looked around the little gathering they had going on. He never meet the alphas before. He heard that they arrived in Beacon hills about a week ago and they’ve stayed at Dereks flat. He couldn’t really picture them all being like.. roomies? Eating breakfast at the kitchen table at the morning. Five big bad werewolves. Tss.  
They were all very.. intriguing though Stiles thought while forgetting to be discreet with hes taco eating looking at the strangers. One especially looked real intense. Blonde guy. Blue eyes. Scandinavian looking. Strong features. Next to him sat a girl with a real similar thing going on. Also blonde. Blue eyes and that shebang. They were both dangerously attractive. Were they siblings? Suddenly Stiles found the itch to get some knowledge about this. Shouldn’t they at least have a kind of “new kid in town middle school edition” presentation going on? Where were Dereks manners. Suddenly the blonde guy (seriously – can they be on first name basis already? Getting old referring to them as someone in the porn industry handling the after credits) meet his gaze making him twitch in his seat - Trying to look around unbothered. Fighting the urge to whistle like an old-school Disney character. Relaxing when he realizes the guy was back to listening to the currently discussion between Derek and one of the older Alphas, a man, a little less like a catalogue model then the other two,“Hans & Gretel”, and beside him sat a women, also of the later generation holding his hand and the other hand placing on top of her very pregnant stomach, so Stiles would think it was safe to say that they were probably together if he had to take a wild guess.  
Stupid Messy taco. Sauce dripping down the sides. He licked the side quick before it would make a mess in Dereks probably real expensive leather couch. Feeling like hes being watched looked up towards Derek who looked real interested in what Boyd was saying. Stiles took another bite and a sip of his Dr pepper. Looking up. Felt the gaze again. Was he imagining things? Squinting suspiciously at Derek. Looking longer. He had to push back a big grin when he saw Derek looking at him then looking back at the group rapidly like hes been caugh. What was that all about? Did he have something on his face? He took out a taco bell napkin. All scrunch up and wiped his face. He looked at Derek again. Confused. Well.. okay then.  
Stiles realized he should probably listen to what was being said since he was – even though Derek didn’t like to admit it – part of the pack.

After – what felt like hours – talking (discussing) how this evil plan was going to go down they come to the conclusion of.. stalking the kanima, who they knew was Jackson. Taking shifts watching his every move at night. Which didn’t sound like the best plan but they needed more information and they all came to agree on that part at least. So stalking it is. The older alphas, who introduced themselves before leaving to go to bed, as Jamie and Susan, had the first shift tomorrow night. And the other two were named Christian and Cara, aka Hans & Gretel, who turned out to be a couple - pretty disturbing due to the resemblance but maybe it was just a Scandinavian thing. They all looked the same. Racist stiles is racist. How they all came together to be an alpha pack was a mystery.  
Stiles took up the second Dr pepper from the taco bell bag, opened it up and took a gulp with a “aah” sound. He always took two Dr pepper with every fast-food meal. Quantity over Quality for the win. Scott snatching the Dr pepper out of his hands while he tried to clean up some of his takeout food mess from Derek's uptight perfectionist looks at the little glass table.  
“Hey” He exclaimed with a frown – His delicious happy juice! He tried to get it back but damn those werewolf reflexes. Not fair. He wishes as he was the abominable snowman that he atlest could of have something awesome.. like.. hmm what would his first go to super power be? Being stiles – Flying, of course. Or maybe mind control!? Uuuuhhh.. that would be bad-ass. He couldn’t help wondering if while he was on stilinski-random-train of thoughts - he looked like JD when he got a flash back. He tried it out in his head. Niiiice. He cleared his throat looking at the others.  
Scott keeps looking at his phone. Stiles realizes it’s been a while since he asked what’s going on in Scotts life. They kind of hadn’t been hanging out so much since Scott and Allison got back together and now that she’s in on the whole wolfy business they are stronger than ever. Which.. hallo. Is that even possible? Realizing he sort of misses their bromance he feels a sudden need to get their relationship established ,he puts a hand on his best friends shoulder hoping the gesture shows some affection and of course knowing Scott, he lights up smiling at Stiles – Faith in friendship = Restored. “Gay” *Fake-cough* from Ericas direction.

-

The whole first month of summer vacation not a single thing happened then k-blammm. All at ones. It’s like these supernatural monsters doesn’t even care about Stiles stress level. Geez. Since the sheriff is busy, scraping up whatever mess Jackson leaves behind and trying to connect the dots, Stiles can pretty easily leave the house whenever he wants to without having to “recline his body in a horizontal position”.  
The alphas have been in beacon hills for two weeks now and the catching the kanima- plan pretty much involves them all together so it’s often get togethers at le casa de Hale. Planning and researching. Which is Stiles (only) forte. So he overdoes it. Researching as soon as he gets a chance. He is pretty sure he visited every 885.000 google pages you get from typing in Kanima at lest twice. But the outcome is near to nothing. He usually sits skimming through page after page while boyd, Isaac and Scott is either out, taking turns, following Jackson or they lay in Dereks black leather couch – which have been replaced twice (scott and Isaac thought it would be a great idea to wrestle, all werewolf powers aloud one bored afternoon) watching tv or just bugging each other. The alpha pack goes out sometimes. Without giving them an explanation. Stiles asked Derek one time what they do but he’s not sure even derek knows.  
Derek on the other hand is usually sitting by the table when Stiles does his research. He usually just sits quiet. Watching him from time to time. Just waiting. Like the creeper he is. But Stiles kind of likes the company. Company is company and he’s going to speak no matter what. And Derek hasn’t complained yet. Just the occasional “shut up, Stiles”.

-

He parked he’s beloved jeep far from the meeting point. He thought that where Derek Hale was it usually ended in trouble, aka car explosions, gun shoots and so on. He was not going to risk his jeep. So he walked the last mile. Watching over his back occasionally because your fear of the nights just improves sky high when you have werewolf accomplices, okay!? He walked fast. Which turned in to more of a scared skip the closer he got. Did Jackson have to live with a forest just behind his house?

The direction he got from Scott wasn’t more then “Jacksons house” which.. wasn’t that good of an direction actually. How was he going to find Derek!? He’s just standing here. Outside the lizard persons house. Not a good plan. He looked around. The night fresh. Moon bright. Maybe even romantic. He heard a giggle coming from somewhere down the street. He found himself panicking a little. Like he was going to get caught standing in the middle of the Whittemores front yard. He hunched down going fast towards the closest bush. He kind of felt like a secret agent when he almost managed to do a back roll to duck behind the bush but slipped on the dewy grass instead landing on his back. “Stiles” a familiar voice hissed, before he could curse out loud from the pain, followed by a snarl. He felt a strong warm hand grapping his hood and drag him backwards towards the backyard. He would have screamed if he didn’t recognize the voice. And soon recognize two green/grey eyes staring at him.  
“What the hell are you doing running around like that?” he said in a low irritated voice. Watching Stiles, like he was really concerned about his mental health. Stiles feeling a slight bit embarrassed because.. well.. he pretty much did a youtube-epic-fail qualified video out there. He tried to brush the grass stains of his FAVORITE jeans. Damn it.  
“Hiding! What do you think?!” he hissed back in a low voice not knowing what the current situation was if Jacksons parents where home or not. “I mean what are you doing here?!” Derek looked at him. Not whispering so I guess they weren’t. Oh. “Erhm. Scott asked me if I could stalk with you tonight because he had a thing with alli-wow okay why do you look so mad?!” stiles looked confused. “He sat his best friend –a human- in danger because he had to do something with his girlfriend?!” Derek looked seriously pissed. Stiles parted his lips a bit in lack of knowing what to say. “Well.. we have stalk- watched Jackson for days and nothing has happened? And Scott would never put me in danger!” trying to hide the surprised undertone that Derek seemed to care? Derek shook his head. “Well okey then.. now that’s out of the way lets focus” stiles began “How do we.. what do we do?”, Derek looked at stiles then took a step back and jumped towards the house. A powerful jump. Took a grip to the roof and pulled himself up. Stiles was not gonna lie. That was pretty cool. Derek looked down on stiles like he was waiting for him to get up there. Ha. Right. “Ehmm.. Only human down here?” Derek rolled his eyes. “Cant you climb..” he murmured while laying flat on his stomach on the roof. Reaching his arms down to stiles. Jacksons house was enormous but where the roof was as it lowest it wasn’t really that far. Well if you had a werewolf helping ya. Derek pulling him up like he was a 5 year old was pretty cool I guess. If you’re in to that kind of thing. They hunched and tried to walk as gracefully as possible. Easy steady steps as the roof went steeper and harder to clip up. When they finally came to the viewing point of Jacksons window, a flat little surface, where apparently the others also had hidden judging from a empty Doritos bag thrown to the side. Stiles sat down, rested his back against the roof behind him and looked around. He felt like people would see them but Derek would know. Derek sat hunched. Tense and serious. A few minutes went by and they didn’t say anything. After half an hour Stiles was bored and started talking about.. well.. what he does best. Nothing - Bringing up some bullshit and going from there. Derek didn’t answer or say anything except murmuring “what was Scott thinking” which stiles had chose to ignore. Although nothing happened that night, They didn’t even have a proper conversation, it was pretty great.

-

“Thanks! i owe you big time, dude” Scott smiled when he entered Dereks flat the day after. Stiles had been exhausted and passed out on Dereks leather couch before he could protest. Derek had just sighed and went to his room. Walking up a few hours later had been pretty weird though. Trying to do the best of an awkward situation, he went on harassing Derek the whole day with morning after jokes which had annoyed him, which was hilarious. “It’s okay. I actually hadn’t that bad of a night.. really” he added when he saw Scotts skeptical face which made Stiles laugh. Scott was about to ask something when Boyd and Isaac came in through the front door.

-

His dad had a few days of so he took a time out from the supernatural which actually was pretty nice. They ordered pizza and watched some sports. Father-Son bonding stuff. Like old times. But a few days from the pack and you missed a lot. Scott filled him in when he arrived at the flat. It was just him there and Boyd but he had to leave a couple minutes after Stiles got there. Apparently Lydia had been snooping around. Fighting with Jackson, which just caused things to get worse. They now needed to keep watching him 24,7. Derek had let Allison in to the flat which Stiles could tell Scott was reeeaally happy about. Yey. Let the conjoined twin thing begin. But he couldn’t help be happy for Scott anyways. And also the alpha pack had beginning to open up more. Scott had talked to Jamie and Susan and said that they were really nice. He had seen Cara talk a little to Erica the other day, but other then that, Barbie & Kent kept by themselves. And so Stiles and Scott had the afternoon alone in Dereks flat. So they ransacked the whole kitchen like old times. When they used to bake and make everything and eating it in front of the tv or playing xbox. Big surprise - Derek didn't own a broad variety of ingredients more than the basics. But they did what they could. Taking a whole cheese, putting eggs, flour, cocoa and frozen peas putting it in the oven and waiting for it to melt, Laughing at the end result, Daring each other to try it. Almost throwing up. Good times! They laid on the couch when half of the pack came back. Forgetting about the kitchen - Hearing Dereks growl and angry voice yelling “Stiles! Scott! You’ve destroyed my kitchen!” making them laugh.

-

Due to the lack of.. well.. kitchen supplies and.. other stuff. They decided to order Chinese. Well.. they didn’t decide. Derek said that they would order and pay for it. Eating a delicious eggroll lunging back on the sofa. Stomach hurting a bit. Probably from the amazing cheese..cake thing they made. Really needed to move. Stiles got up. He’s going to the kitchen to get a bottle of water stopping when he sees Derek stand on the balcony. He didn’t even know the flat had a balcony. That was awesome. Caught a glimpse of Caras bouncy blonde hair. Oh. He took a step closer to them so he could make out what they were talking about. Just curious. He could her Dereks voice go on. Since when is Derek so talkative? He couldn’t help making a face. He froze when he heard Derek laugh. Like what the hell? Oh- okay. So . So.. What?! “What are you doing?” Stiles turned around and saw Erica looking amused. Stiles took a big step away from the balcony. Cleared his throat and scratched his forehead. “ehmm.. watching the moon. I mean. Im practically a werewolf already you know-“ She raised an eyebrow.”What?!” Stiles pointed at the toilet “I don’t know.. Im just gonna go..” he said half running.

-

And there was a few day after. He’d keep thinking about that Cara.. He didn’t know why but he just.. Got a bad feeling about her. He didn’t trust her. At all. They had an actual sit down dinner because Jamie felt in the mood to cook them a dinner. Which now one was against. It tasted great. All making small talk. Cara sat right in front of him. Derek next to her. They talked. She laughed and touched her hair. Seeing Dereks eyes follow her hands. Stiles mocking her laugh for himself. Hoho ,so funny. He just.. - Hard punch to the arm. - “Aoooh. Wth, Scott! He turned to his suppose to be friend and rubbed over his arm. “I’ve been talking to you for the last 5 minutes.. You haven’t said anything..!” He said and narrowed his eyes a bit. Looking from stiles to Cara. He frowned in confusion. Before anything clicked in that head of his Allison interrupted with a kiss on Scotts check which got his full attention and saved Stiles from.. he doesn’t know what. He looked towards the love birds again. Still laughing. Everyone’s just so fucking happy. Wiie.. Yeah. “Stiles” He twitched in his seat when Cara said his name. Oh shit. He met her eyes. She smiled. He smiled back. “Could you pass the water” She said giving him a look. He’s not sure if he’s imagining things but he swore he saw a hint of bitch-eyebrow-raise in there. He tried so hard not to make a face and just nodded with a fake smile giving her the water. She took it and didn’t even say thank you. Just continued talking to Derek. She had a boyfriend. Exchanged a look with Erica across the table and she shook her head and smiled.

-

“What is it Stiles?” Scott tried again. “Whaat?! Nothing, I’ve already told you!” he tried to flick it off. He sighed when Scott looked down and up again. With he’s freakin puppy eyes. Well not literally.. because that would of not been cute at all. “Well.. It’s just.. You know.. Caka-“ “Cara” Scott corrected with a smile. “Yeah yeah, potato pototo” and waved his hand. “She.. just.. irks me. She’s just.. Irksome” Stiles said and made a face when Scott looked amused. “What?!” he demanded feeling chilidish. “Nothing.. I just.. think you have a crush” He said and blinked. Stiles tilted his head. “What do you mean?! No!” he shook his head. Lydia martin, was his one and only crush. “I think you like Cara” Scott smiled. oh. “It’s okay, Stiles” said patting him on the back. Stiles didn’t know what to say for once so he just looked out of car window “Shes very pretty and all but she has got a boyfriend” Stiles nodded slowly in agreement. God damn it.

-

Derek smacked the book on the back of Stiles head. books – Dereks latest upgrade. A small smirk on his lips. Great. Not his humor, but bringing him pain made Derek smile. “What’s up with everybody hitting me, around here? Is it some kind of werewolf cult thing I should know about?” he said rubbing the back of his head. Didn’t really hurt that much.. “Are you coming out tonight?” Derek said casually while sat down on one of the chairs around the table. Stiles stopped reading from the computer screen for a second and watched Derek. Derek actually wanted him to come? Or was he the only one available? His eyes widened. Why was he so hard to read!? He glanced from the computer screen till Dereks face. Derek looked relaxed. Concentrating on the book. “You’re not worried of me being human? Did my awesome watching skills reasure you?” he smirked. Derek frowned. Probably regretting asking. “No! but I’ll come. Sure!” Said quickly before Derek took back his offer. Derek seemed pleased with himself. Nodding. “Good!” Good? What did that even mean? Not saying anything more they sat in silence. It was a _good_ moment.

-

Stiles - crossing his arms, looking out the window. Feeling disappointed and tricked. And in the backseat. Hilarious, Cara. He had to be subtle. “was it really necessary that three of us goes? I mean.. two is almost too much” Wow very subtle, Stiles. “You can stay if you want to?” said Derek sounding monotone. What did that even mean!? Fuck. He’s go to super power of choice would have to be changed to reading minds. Give him that Edward Cullen sheet. “Nah I’m okay.. Just wondering. We always go in pairs” he should just shut up now. “Well.. Cara insisted in coming and Jackson is more powerful now.. with the full moon in a few days” oh so Cara insisted. He smiled for himself. “And also I thought it would be safest to have two werewolf and not just 1 and a half” she said laughing after her words like it was a joke. He sees Dereks smile in the rear view mirror. Wth? She isn’t that funny. He doesn’t get it. Give her some witty comeback. Come on, stiles. Show’em, what you got! Think stiles!! This is taking way to long. You can do it! Thiiiink. So that’s makes you a half too? . PERFECT! But he couldn’t say it now. Literally been.. 2 minutes. Could he say it now? Should he? DAMN IT, STILINSKI! He had to bite his lip not to let it out.

-

So this was going to be worse then he thought. Both werewolves jumping up to the roof. Derek had to embarrassingly pick him up. He wanted to punch her in the face when she asked him if was okay when they were almost at the top. He did almost fall one time though. Trying to prove himself but he managed to hide it. When they arrive at the top settling down. Cara sitting in between them. None of them say a word for the first hour. Well Derek isn’t really that focused on them more like holding his gaze on Jacksons window. It does go in a conversation after a while. Cara talking for the most part. That is usually he’s job. He thanks god when he’s phone is vibrating in he’s poket and the display shows the picture of Scott when he dressed up as Stiles one Halloween (Scott having him as scott on his phone) “I have to take this” he says. He always wanted to say that. When he realizes he doesn’t really have much privacy here if he doesn’t manage to go up to the top of the house again and.. that would not be such a smart idea. He walked away as far as he can and answered.  
“Heeeey! Thank god.. “ He lowered his voice “You saved me” and explains the situation. “Don’t do anything stupid, Stiles! She has a boyfriend” oh Scott! That was more accurate on so many levels. But just not his. Well he asked him on his day, the pack, school to get him to talk for as long as possible. Scott finally getting bored so Stiles throwing out plan B (emergency only) card and asks about Allison which actually got him to talk for about 20 minutes more than hang up. Stiles sighs and goes back. “Everything okay?” Stiles meets Dereks eyes. They are actually really pretty. Like really pretty. He shifts his weight to the other leg and looks at Jacksons window for a bit trying to get his head straight. “Yeah.. Scott just had a.. Allison problem” Derek nodded understandingly. He loved that he could just push out anything of his ass about Allison when connected to Scott and people get it. Ha. He took his seat again. He began to feel tired. Leaning back, against the cold roof. Feeling his eyes shut when he nods awake. Then Derek rises to his feet. Growling a low growl which made his tummy tickle. “He’s on his way out!” which meant going to kill someone. Cara got on her legs quick to. Stiles still sleepy as shit tried to find the power to get back to that energized state. Wow. Things were actually going down. This had just happened once before throughout their stalking Jackson program started out. It was the first time Jamie and Boyd watched him together. It didn’t go so well ending up killing a girl in a rave. As soon as Jackson left, what was the plan? To stop him? Who and what were Stiles supposed to do? They should of talked about this before. He looks with wide eyes as Jacksons bedroom window opens and a lizard like creature escapes into the night. Blending in with every dark shadow. He feels his jaw drop. Even if he’s surrounded by this daily it never faces him till when it actually happens. Still doesn’t. Derek looks at Cara who’s looking back. They nod at each other. Before jumping of he hisses at stiles “Call the others. They will be able to find us” Then he’s off.

-  
He drives as fast as he can. Feeling his heart pumping loud in his ears. He was never very good under pressure. Well he should give himself some credit though he is the actually only human on this ship (pun intended). Scott had answered and gave him direction through checking Dereks mobile GPS on the computer and they were at the local garage where he and his dad took their cars to get them fixed. Driving into the empty parking lot in front of the closed shop. He didn’t almost have time to turn off the car before jumping out of his jeep running towards the entrance. The door slightly open – like a creepy invitation to possible murders and nightmares. He doesn’t hesitate. He’s learned by now. Looking around trying to get in the situation. He sees bob the mechanic on the floor screaming while the lift is inches away. Derek trying to fight the kanima at one corner while Cara is trying to distract it.. him.. Jackson? from succeeding in paralyzing them. He’s surprised that none of the others aren’t here. Where is the button to stop the lift. He panics. Like.. Big time. He feels like crying. He’s been here so many times. Where is it!!? Gets in control and remembers that HE can actually move. He runs to Bob and drags him from his legs away.. far away from the lift. Bob is crying. Not being able to move. Just crying is a horrible sight. He wipe away a tear of his own while turning around looking for the kanima. Empty. He hears gun shoots. Follows the sound. Feeling the fear coming back. He hates that fear. New super power idea. Pling. Goes through the door to the second part of the garage. Sees the argents in the middle of the room. Derek in one part having blood all over his shirt. Cara yelling asking if he’s okay trying to fight one of the Argents. Why are they fighting? Shouldn’t they be more concerned about the kanima? Another arrow shuts Derek in the chest and he growls in despair. Something inside Stiles just .. He hates being on the side line. He.. tries his only advantage. Talking. He waves at Chris argent, Allison’s father. He haven’t really meet him but he seen him once or twice. He panics when all of the rooms attention is on him. He.. holds up the peace sign. Fighting the urge to laugh because now is really not the time. And he has no idea why he still is holding up the peace sign but no one is shooting anything. Okay. So he has their attention. He sees the tip of the kanimas tail disappearing through the door. The argents exchange looks then go running after him. Stiles is paralyzed to the ground. Looks around. It’s just him, Cara and Derek left. He clenches his fists till it starts to really hurt so he can snap back to reality. He goes over to Derek. Laying in fetal position with 2 arrows sticking out of chest. And gun wounds trying to heal all over his arms and stomach. Scott comes out of nowhere and lays a hand around hes shoulders. “Are you okay?! “ He says hugging him. Stiles barely hugging back. Breathing in, then closing his eyes. Wow. Okay. Collect yourself. Everything went okay. He repeats those words but feels frustrated when he doesn’t feel any difference.

-

He feels better. Adrenaline after the whole thing settling down. He’s safe. In his jeep. But in the backseat. Next to him is Derek. Looking like he didn’t just get shoot like twenty times. Stiles, really exhausted can’t help but notice that Derek isn’t wearing a shirt. Why is that? Cant he put a shirt on? Stiles keeps squinting in his direction. Derek meeting his gaze once or twice but doesn’t say anything. Smiles weakly. Isaac entering the car. Looking back at them. Doesn’t say anything just starts the car and start driving. Once at home they all get upstairs. Everybody slips in to their own rooms. Left Is Derek and Stiles. He kind of feels like they did that on purpose. He looked around. “And then there was two” he says in a low voice. And of course Derek hears. Because -Super hearing. He snorts “So you’re back to your old self” He looks down on the ground then meets his eyes “That’s good” he adds. He wants to sit down. More than anything but he’s fine where he is. Yepp. He’s fine. WHY DOESN’T HE PUT ON A SHIRT?. Better question yet. Why does that distract him so much? You have a 12 pack. We get it. Should stiles loan him his shirt? Oh.. No . And it would probably NO-t fit.. Derek eyes him for a second then bits his lip. Intentionally? When stiles doesn’t say anything Derek stands up and goes to his bedroom. Stops before going inside the door and turn around. “You can crash on the couch if you want.. “ He says making a face. Looking away then giving him a small smile before closing the door. Stiles walk to the couch after standing there for another ten minutes. Lays down and tries to process the day in his head. His eyelids heavy but mind sprinting.

-

He wakes up with an groan when he feels Scott throw himself on top of him. “Get off!” he exclaims, trying to catch his breath. Stiles squints in Scotts direction meeting a big smirk. He rolls his eyes dragging the blanket – which he did not recall having when he went to sleep? – over his face letting out a whine.  
His head hurts and he doesn’t even feel his body, Except the heavy weight of Scott on his legs, Exhausted is an understatement. “Have you moved in or something?” scott says and bumps up and down trying to get life in his best friend. You would think with everything going on yesterday Scott would have a little better understanding. But no. Stiles frowns when he tries to sit up a bit to fast and throws the blanket to the side, landing over Scotts stupid face. He wobbles in the direction of the bathroom. Freshens up then come back to the couch.  
Scott looking at the tv, some game. Which.. Scott doesn’t really care about sports, Derek sitting at the dinner table – without a shirt. – with Cara standing beside him with alcohol, a bowl of water and a rug. Touching the few healing wounds where the arrow had been with such gentle strokes it looked like she was caressing his chest. They had eye contact. There was something really intimate with the whole scene. Stiles made a face.  
“Good Morning” He tried with a possible moment ruining effect. He sat down at the table opposite to Derek. “Where’s Christian?” he said looking at Cara to Derek, going for innocent. “Probably sleeping” Cara said in a casual tone, smiling at Stiles, continue to pet Dereks chest with cotton pads. Derek cleared his throat, making a face when Cara used the alcohol around the wound. Derek got a call later, From Deaton, having some new information after investigating the garage. Derek got up and stiles tried casually suggesting that maybe he should come. He was after all the research guy. Derek had nodded and they got on their way.


End file.
